


This is real

by kavkei



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WIN Era, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'never! i said never! touch the hair', warns the maknae</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is real

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during WIN era and mino was still team a's leader.

how did they end up this way is what he’s trying to figure out as of now. head still clouded with sleep; he tried to recall what happened yesterday. checking his breath, he’s sure that he didn’t drink a drop of alcohol yesterday hence he remembers clearly what happened yesterday. it’s just the mystery of the ending that got him all confused and weirded out.

-yesterday-

he got dragged out from his room to the living room where the other members were standing and looking down at taehyun who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed defensively in front of him and a scowl on his fair face.

he was shoved to sit next to taehyun on the couch by seunghoon and suddenly, he was staring up at three serious, concerned faces. he wanted to ask taehyun what’s going on but then he remembered that they’re not talking for 21 hours now since taehyun stormed out of the practice room after his harsh remark.

‘s-so…’ he cleared his throat and try again, ‘so, what’s going on? am i in trouble or something?’

‘yes song mino.’ seunghoon and seungyoon both stated firmly.

mino shifted agitatedly in his seat after hearing that. suddenly he understood the situation. he knew that the other three won’t sit by and watch him and taehyun pulling faces at each other. this is the moment that he’s been dreading, the moment where he’ll be forced to admit his fault and apologize to nam taehyun.

it’s not that he didn’t want to. it’s just that, a part of him felt like he didn’t do anything wrong. as a leader, he needs to be firm and point out his member’s mistake. if any of his members wanna take it to heart then it’s not his problem. however, he too understood that he’s new and compared to the others, he’s still in the warming up phase with them. and not to forget that nam taehyun is such a sensitive diva maknae (he conclude it to be so).

‘as the hyung here, i command you guys to forget what happened in the practice room and be nice to each other again.’ jinwoo said in his best strict voice possible.

mino glanced to the side to see taehyun’s reaction but the kid was so focus on burning holes on seunghoon’s forehead. mino was about to voice his opinion when he felt taehyun shifted to straighten his posture and voice his opinion first.

‘you can’t command me to do anything hyung. no. i refuse.’ he was looking at all three of them straight in the eyes, challenging them to make him apologize to mino.

‘nam taehyun, you will do as i command you to. if not, we’ll shave off your pretty head maknae-yah.’ mino had goosebumps hearing that because jinwoo said it with a beautiful smile on his face but his voice was menacing. he looked quite maniacal too. he heard taehyun scoffed next to him.

‘please...’ seungyoon begged down on his knees. ‘for the sake of our team. we can’t practice if you guys are so cold to each other. we need to work on our teamwork or we will forever be losers. i beg you guys please, please be good again.’

sighing, mino decided to wear his leader-hat on and correct this situation. seungyoon’s right. their team was already on the verge of a breaking point. if he continues this dispute with nam taehyun the main vocal then this team will be doomed even before they manage to wow the audiences.

‘i understand hyung.’ he looked them all in the eyes before landing his gaze on taehyun’s pretty face. ‘taehyun-ah, you wanna have dinner together? my treat.’ he offered, praying in his heart that this brat would stop being stubborn and just go along.

if they listened very carefully, they could actually hear the gears in nam taehyun’s head spinning as he sat there quietly still wearing the scowl on his small fair face. he looked at each of them straight in the eyes before he stopped at mino, ‘steak.’ and he got up to change his clothes.

mino’s eyes bulged out coz yep! there goes his allowance. _steak, what a brat_. he thought in his head. he heard the other three sighed in relief and suddenly he felt that it’s okay to be broke as long as his bandmates aren’t worrying and concerned anymore.

-

‘can’t they hurry up~~~ i’m hungrrryyyy…’ nam taehyun the brat, whining his ass off for the 5th time since they placed their orders 14 minutes ago.

‘steak takes time to cook and if you didn’t take 40minutes to get ready, you wouldn’t be this hungry.’ mino rationalized just coz he felt like it.

‘excuse me for wanting to look my best all the time, leader-ssi.’ he challenged.

there, it’s started again. he’s been calling mino ‘leader’ just to be spiteful. refusing to call the man by his name. mino felt like punching him in the face because he made it seem like mino’s all over his head now after being selected as the leader of team a.

‘can’t you stop with that leader thing? i have a name you know.’

‘is it? i can’t seem to recall over your leadership, leader-ssi.’

‘stop it nam taehyun. do you seriously think i…’ he was cut short when their orders arrived.

‘your orders sirs. if you need anything just call for me.’ once the waiter’s gone, taehyun immediately picked up his fork and knife.  
‘can i eat first before you nag at me, leader-ssi?’ sighing tiredly, mino just nod his head and let it go for now.

they then started eating in silence. nobody’s talking, nobody’s making eye contact. they devoured their steak hungrily because it’s been awhile since they last had a delicious, expensive meal like this.

while eating his steak, taehyun felt a little guilty towards mino. he knew he’s being a brat and taking advantage of the situation but he just won’t apologize to mino for being overly sensitive coz a part of him felt like eventhough he’s younger than mino, he’s still his hyung’s sunbae as yg’s trainee.

-

after they finished eating, mino didn’t get to talk things out with taehyun coz the brat suddenly bolted out of the restaurant once he finishes his meal. surrendered, mino went to pay for the meal and hope that the brat didn’t actually ditch him. mino actually wanted to get this shit settle, put it past them so they all could go back to practicing for the evaluation.

‘was it a long queue leader-ssi?’ he looked down to his left and saw taehyun squatting down there checking his phone. the look mino had on his face was a combination of amusement, dumbfounded and straight up anger. how could this brat ask him such thing.

‘excuse me? it wasn’t a long queue. i was actually waiting for you to come back inside.’ taehyun got up, dust the back of his jeans for the lack of better things to do with his hand.

‘i saw my old school friend. and since i’m already out for more than 5 minutes, i thought why should i go back inside. it’s not like i had anything left to eat. or were you thinking of buying me seconds?’ he smirk challengingly.

sighing and shaking his head in disbelief, mino just started walking without saying anything to taehyun. this time, he gave up. he actually was thinking of going back and tell the other members that he tried but the kid was being difficult. his track was stopped when he felt soft hand wrapping his wrist.

‘can we get tteokboki before we go home?’ nam taehyun actually pulled out his aegyo card. making round puppy eyes at mino who despite his tough manly personality, is a sucker for cute adorable things and nam taehyun falls under that category.

‘you have a bottomless stomach do you know that. fine. come on.’ and just like that, for the first time since the dispute, nam taehyun flashed his ever beautifully adorable smile at him. usually, it doesn’t affect him so much. but today is not usually, today his feelings are being weird. his heart’s doing erratic stuff like beating fast because nam taehyun flashed a beautifully adorable smile towards him. today, he crossed all his fingers that the weird will stop before it’s too late.

-

‘oh aegi-yah, i’m fine today. you want tteokboki?’ ajumah smiled lovingly at him. he nodded his head enthusiastically.

mino who heard a song they used to dance to coming from a store nearby, started to break into a small dance next to taehyun who was busy chatting up the ajumah. suddenly, the ajumah chuckled and pointed at mino. taehyun felt half embarrassed and half amused at his hyung’s antic.

‘aigoo~~~ you’re good at dancing. i’ll just give you for free.’ taehyun laughed and nudged mino at his waist.

‘what?’

‘she said she’ll giving it for free.’

‘why?’

‘coz you were dancing like an idiot and she loved it.’

‘emmonim, you’re giving it to us for free?’ mino asked in disbelief.

‘yeah, if you dance for me again, i’ll give you one more.’ both taehyun and mino exchanged looks and started to dance cutely.

‘aigo~ so pretty. here, to cheer you on.’ they both took a cup each and bowed deeply for the ajumah before they started walking back.

taehyun suddenly broke into a loud laughter which surprises mino, ‘what? you’re so weird.’

‘god hyung. can you not be ridiculous when you’re with me out in the public? don’t suddenly break into a dance. you’re not seunghoon-ie hyung ok.’ mino could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, so instead of being offended he smiled sincerely for the first time since he got dragged out of his room.

‘excuse me, the ajumah thought i’m a good dancer ok. watch your mouth.’ mino shoved him back playfully, taehyun just raised both his hands in surrender. they both laugh a little bit more before it died down and silence took over them.

‘nam tae-‘

‘mino-hyu-‘

they both said at the same time and chuckled softly. mino gestured for taehyun to go ahead but the brat just shook his head and pointed to mino to start first.

he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he started speaking, ‘hmm…i’m sorry for being harsh and irrational to you yesterday. it was wrong for me to take it out on you. i got worried and felt rushed to get things done. so we could practice smoothly and in all honesty, being a leader is still new to me. i don’t know why sajangnim would appoint me when there’s seunghoon-hyung and seungyoon-ie who are a much better choice than me.’

‘well, for a newbie, you’re kinda awesome. sajangnim won’t appoint you if he didn’t think you could do it. what you said yesterday was right. i was just giving reasons coz i didn’t think i could do the song and the dance. we’re all worried aren’t we? i’m just so stressed about proving to sajangnim that he didn’t make a mistake in taking me in so i started to chicken out. i’m sorry hyung.’ taehyun looked at mino from under his bangs worrying his lips between his teeth.

mino chuckled softly and ruffled taehyun’s hair. it took him 40 minutes to get ready today because he decided to not wear his cap on top of his 5:5 parting hair. immediately his hand got swatted by the brat.

‘hyung please! never! i said never! touch the hair. only i can touch my hair.’ he scowled while swiping, patting and arranging his hair.

and this, here, is the moment that made mino crossed all his fingers earlier. the moment he wanted to avoid, the moment he would never imagined it to happen. a very very weird moment that’s so wrong but so so right.

he stepped closer and asked, ‘then, can i touch your face?’ he received a bewildered look from taehyun whose mouth gaped slightly, lost for words.

‘why, would you wanna touch my face?’ instead of answering, mino leaned down to meet their lips together. taehyun’s shocked gasp sounded like a whimper in mino’s ears and he thought that that’s the best sound he’s ever heard since he became a trainee at yg.

their lips moulded beautifully, their rhythm were perfect as if they were meant to do this. as if their lips were made to kiss each other. despite of the shock, taehyun didn’t push him away. in fact, he wrapped his arms around mino’s neck, locking him from stepping away to explain himself.

it felt like forever before they broke apart. taehyun’s small mouth now a swollen pair of cherry lips, slightly apart, huffing short breath, ‘what was that leader-ssi?’

for the first time mino’s not angry at the name calling because he’s too shock to develop any other kind of emotions. all he wanted to do was just to explain himself but the only thing he could say was, ‘i-i don’t know either. i’m so sorry taehyun-ah.’ and he fled.

-

he knew he’s a coward. running away from his own mistake but he was too shocked to even think properly. the only proper thing he knew then was to get outta there, far far away from taehyun. he burst in their dorm without greeting any of the members and rushed straight to his room.

the other three waited for a few more minutes to see if taehyun’s right behind but the door didn’t open. they exchanged confused looks among themselves, ‘did we made a mistake making them work things out alone?’ seungyoon whispered carefully.

‘it got even worst don’t you think hyung?’ seunghoon looked at jinwoo who looked at them with wide eyes.

15 minutes later, the front door finally opened to reveal a sadly confused nam taehyun. all his hyungs rushed towards him to check if his hurt or anything. they’ve been analysing the situation for the past 15 minutes. one of the thing they thought happened was that these two hit each other and since mino is naturally bigger and stronger than taehyun, he punched the kid hard on the face and left him lying around in a back alley nearby.

‘hyung, i’m fine. don’t worry ok. i’m just gonna get to bed.’ taehyun gave them a small smile and slowly made his way back to his room. he thank god that he’s not sharing a room with anyone, coz he really really needs to be alone now.

-

tossing and turning for 3 hours but he still couldn’t sleep. he tried to rationalize the situation as of why mino would just ran away after what he did. it’s stupid really because in a short time, taehyun had developed a certain fondness towards him. he didn’t know how either but he felt weird sometimes when he’s around mino. the only reason he stormed out after being pointed out by mino in practice room was just because it hurt to have someone you sort of crushing on being harsh towards you. it’s stupid at first but after mino came on him a few hours ago, he realized that it’s not that stupid.

that he’s not in this alone. taehyun got out of bed and padded his way along the dark hallway to mino’s room. he knocked three times and despite not getting any permission, he turned the door knob open and went in.

‘hi hyung. i know you’re not asleep yet.’ he heard rustling and then saw mino’s cellphone lit up illuminating his face.  
‘taehyun-ah, i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to run away and-‘

‘stop explaining yourself hyung. just, did you mean it or not?’ taehyun walked closer towards the bed where mino shifted to sit up properly.

silence surrounded them as they kept on staring at each other waiting for someone to say something again. mino didn’t seem like he knows the answer to the question or he actually does but unsure of whether it’d be wise to answer taehyun honestly.

he heard taehyun sighed before the maknae settled himself at the edge of his single bed. ‘you’re not gonna answer me? why? am i not deserving of your answer leader-ssi?’ mino flinched when he heard taehyun using ‘leader’ instead of calling him hyung like he just did a couple minutes ago.

‘i told you not to call me that.’ mino said softly in a warning tone.

‘oh! did you just talk? what did you say? i couldn’t hear you over- hmph!’ mino just couldn’t take anymore of the maknae’s sarcastic remark so he decided to shut him up and answer his question with a kiss.

secretly, he just got addicted of those small cherry lips. been thinking about it the whole night too.

when they pulled apart, taehyun held mino’s face between his palms and stared deep in the leader’s eyes. ‘is that your answer then?’ no respond. ‘not answering again?’ still no respond. ‘fine then, i’ll take it as a yes?’ song mino opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. he looked so funny that taehyun couldn’t help but chuckled softly. ‘so, i’m guessing you wouldn’t mind if i do this.’

taehyun leaned closer and started to kiss mino deeply, tilting his head to the side for better access of the leader’s mouth. he pulled apart only a tad bit, noses brushing but his eyes searching in mino’s orbs, checking if it’s okay for him to continue on. when he saw mino’s gaze fell on his lips, he smirked and closed the gap again.

this time, he moved his body to press closer to mino, who then wrapped his arms around taehyun’s slender waist, taking control of the situation he practically pulled the boy up to sit on his lap. they tried to find their rhythm slowly; soft whimpers could be heard surrounding the dark room. the innocent kiss became erotic, wet, sloppy, desperate and opened-mouth.

suddenly mino stopped and he pushed taehyun backwards a little so they are face to face.

‘wait, wait nam taehyun. just wait.’

taehyun stared at him, waiting as he’s told to. while mino gathered his thoughts, taehyun was getting all comfortable in his lap and unconsciously tracing circles at the back of his neck. mino was studying taehyun’s face who wasn’t looking at him at the moment, eyes tracing mino’s bare body from shoulder to shoulder, bones to bones, nub to nub.

in that silent moment, mino felt surprisingly very comfortable having taehyun seated in his lap, sharing body heat in the middle of the night, the feeling of taehyun’s thumb gently caressing him, the fact that nam taehyun is openly vulnerable for him to devour now was making him a little heady.

‘hyung…’ taehyun pulled his earlobe lightly to get his attention. when mino looked up, he saw that taehyun was pouting cutely. only then he realized how messed up the boy were, hair all over like a bird’s nest, lips swollen and red, his oversized tank top all askewed revealing more of that smooth milky white skin.

mino sighed, shoulders dropped and for the first time in a long time he knew. he knew that he had fallen, deeply, deeply in the presence of one nam taehyun.

‘tch…i’m leaving then.’ he felt taehyun moved to get up but quickly he locked his arms around the boy’s waist, securing him in his lap.

‘i’m sorry. i was basking…’ mino smiled a little at taehyun’s tilted head as if asking _basking in what?_

‘in you and your perfection. i don’t ever think there’s anyone that could pull off that 5:5 hair parting like you.’ he earned a smack at the back of his head where taehyun still had his hand wrapped.

‘what did i tell you about the hair? you never learn do you?’ mino smile widely and laughed softly before leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

‘so, what happens now?’

‘i don’t know. you tell me leader-ssi.’ taehyun teased and shyly rubbed his nose with mino to let him know that he’s only joking about the name calling.

‘well, i don’t know how or why this happened but what i do know is that i like kissing you and i like having you all clingy to me like this and…i think i’m stupid if i don’t, if i let go of you. what do you think?’

‘hmmm…i’m thinking…i wanna make out to you right now.’ mino snapped his head up and taehyun broke into that adorable smile that made him look so young and innocent. they both stared at each other, broke into a hearty laugh and as if they’ve been doing it for a long time, started to get comfortable on the bed and did exactly what taehyun wanted all through the night.

-now-

mino turns to his side and sees taehyun sleeping soundlessly on his pillow. mino smiles, one that is genuine and filled with happiness. for once since win’s announcement made by sajangnim, he felt happy, truly happy. he felt like no matter what, he could survive it because now he doesn’t have to walk this path alone, now not only he has the members supporting him, he has someone to share his misery with, someone that could light up his days and someone he could give his heart to.

‘good thing you’re good looking or i’d be creeped out waking up to a smiling psycho.’ mino glares at taehyun pretending to be offended for being referred to as a psycho.

‘good morning to you too.’ taehyun smiles cheerfully and mino thought to himself that it’s too early in the morning to be basking in this kid’s beauty. he felt taehyun shifts to lay his head on his chest and wrap all his limbs around mino’s body.

‘is this real then mino-hyung?’ he heard taehyun asked in a small voice. he could feel taehyun doing that thing he always does with his mouth whenever he’s nervous or unsure. a sudden realization hit him. just like him, taehyun isn’t sure too. taehyun’s confused too. he just did what he felt right, just like he did when he decided to kiss the boy the night before.

mino pries taehyun away from him so that he could sit up and lean his back on the headboard. once settled, he pulls taehyun to sit on his lap again like yesterday night. however, unlike a couple hours ago, taehyun seems to shy away. as if he’s never done this before when yesterday he looked so comfortable and warm. he wouldn’t even make eye contact with mino now.

‘seriously? nam taehyun are you for real? look at me. yah! why are you blushing? you did this yesterday night you know. you were very comfortable too, caressing me and stuff.’ he felt taehyun drops his head on his collarbone below his chin.

‘hyung shut up. i was…i wanted to know the truth yesterday night and i just did whatever to get it out of you…plus it was dark-‘ mino laughs heartily hearing the maknae’s confession.

‘should i tell the sun to go away then? because my beautiful nam taehyun is shy?’ taehyun raises his head too quickly that he almost knocked mino’s chin.

‘you think i’m beautiful?’ now it’s his turn to tease because mino looked taken aback like he’s not supposed to say it out loud.

‘no…i mean, you know it too. if you didn’t you wouldn’t spend hours perfecting yourself…’ mino duck his head, avoiding eye contact and quietly continue, ‘though i think you’re perfectly beautiful all the time.’

taehyun doesn’t know what to say, what to feel but what he knows is that, his heart swelled up with happiness and love. mino thinks he’s beautiful…perfectly beautiful to be exact and that coming from someone who is such a hot mess with killer tan complexion makes it even more unbelievable.

‘well hyung to be fair, i think you’re perfect too. you’re lean and muscular, your killer tan is killing me especially when it’s glistened with sweat, your smile is beautiful and gosh these long and slender legs of yours…’ playfully he trailed his hand along mino’s long legs earning a sharp intake of breath from mino.

‘stop that, please.’ he begs half-heartedly. taehyun just hums in acknowledgement. they look into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before their lips automatically finds themselves. it is much much easier now that they are familiar with each other. the shape of their lips, the texture, the taste. everything is familiar now. everything is comfortable now.

they heard noises outside and knew that they have to stop now before it’s too late. Hesitatingly they part away, taehyun rests his forehead against mino’s and sigh in contentment. mino rubs his side assuringly and whispers, ‘this is real nam taehyun. we’ll work it out, ok?’ he felt taehyun nodded slightly before pressing their lips again as if to seal the deal.

-end-  
 


End file.
